


Day 5: Daddy Kink

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Misunderstandings, Praise Kink, Second Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: In a world where Steve never went into the ice and Clint is newly recruited to Shield, Clint finds out that the hot older guy he slept with a few months back is actually the Director of Shield.What the fuck, man.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	Day 5: Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> So this was indirectly inspired by the Director of Shield era [Peggy Carter](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/a/a3/1989_Peggy_Carter.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20160210035836), and the idea that Steve...ages well even if he's not stuck at the bottom of the ocean.

Clint didn’t know what to think of this Shield deal in the first place. Yeah, sure, it was either this or a prison sentence. And yeah, Coulson had promised him backup on every mission, a steady paycheck, government provided benefits, blah blah blah... But as Clint sat through one of the introductory training courses, staring at a picture of the Director of Shield, he wondered if he wasn’t just being taken for a ride. Because the guy who was the Director was the same guy who had fucked him brainless in a motel a few months back.

The class instructor droned on oblivious to Clint’s conundrum, and he seemed just as oblivious when Clint started sweet talking him after the class had finished to get some more information about where the ‘Director’ was located.

“Oh, Director Rogers? He works on site, like the rest of us. He always says he likes to be among his team, just like back in the day when he served with his unit.”

Clint smiled and excused himself, all drawl and country charm, formulating his plan as he went.

It was painfully easy to grab an access card with a high enough clearance, and he should probably let Coulson know if he bothered staying. As it was, Clint walked through Shield like he owned the place, and when the Director’s secretary tried to stop him, he gave the guy a displeased look he had learned from a redhead in Bulgaria.

He stepped into the Director’s office and the man himself looked up as the door shut loudly.

It really was the same man, that lowdown fucker.

Clint stalked over to the desk.

“Cliff, what are you doing here?” the Director said, looking completely bewildered.

He was a good liar, Clint had to give him that. He looked genuinely surprised and confused; the little crows feet at the corner’s of his eyes were crinkled, and his jaw was set in concern. He was in a suit again, and he wore it well. His hair was less tousled this time, and Clint could see the white strands hidden among the blond much more clearly in the daylight coming through the office windows. 

Clint resolutely reminded himself that this guy was an asshole, even if he did hit every single one of Clint’s hot older man buttons.

“It’s Clint, you asshole, as I’m sure you know,” Clint said, planting his palms on the desk to glare at the guy. “That sure is a shitty recruitment technique for a super polished government agency.”

“Cliff - Clint,” the Director said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. What are you even doing here?”

Clint scoffed. “I work here now. After your people tracked me down, Director Steven _Grant Rogers.”_

_Meeting a hot guy who was interested in men in a little podunk bar was a happy surprise for Clint. Not getting his lights punched out was usually the best outcome when he tried his hand at flirting in small town bars. The man’s hand was heavy and warm when he introduced himself, ‘I’m Grant Rogers.’_

The Director - _Steven_ , Clint thought snidely - actually blushed.

“Clint, I don’t know how you got that impression. But I swear to you when we met, I was traveling on my own cross-country just like I said. If you were being recruited by some department in Shield, I didn’t know about it.”

Clint had spent the last decade of his life learning to read people. And he would have bet his last contract that the Director wasn’t lying. 

“The time we spent together,” Grant - Steve, Clint had to get that connection out of his head - continued, “that was just me. It was personal.”

Clint felt himself deflate a little.

“I don’t know how to feel about that. I thought I was a notorious recruit around here being the World’s Best Marksman and all,” Clint said. 

Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Grew up in a circus, remember?” Clint joked.

“You certainly were flexible,” Steve said, and then coughed. His cheeks went bright red. “I’m sorry. That was completely inappropriate.”

Clint smiled and slipped around the side of the desk.

“Don’t apologize. It’s always nice to have someone acknowledge my skills,” Clint said.

He leaned against the desk beside Steve’s chair.

“I want to kiss you,” he said.

He could see Steve’s mouth open, ready with a million objections, but Clint didn’t want to hear it.

“You said it was personal before. You don’t even know who I report to, do you?” Clint said.

Steve shook his head.

“I liked what we did before. It was nice and uncomplicated.” Clint leaned in closer so Steve could feel his breath on his neck. _“Please?”_

Steve’s head turned ever so slightly and they kissed. Clint kept it chaste, even as he leant forward and scrambled into Steve’s lap. Steve caught him and held him tight, the grip of his big hands sinking warmth through Clint’s Shield issued slacks. Steve’s tongue coaxed his mouth open, probing unhurriedly. Clint’s hands landed on his chest, clutching honest-to-god suspenders, and Clint moaned.

“Please Daddy?” he said, and instantly regretted it. He turned his head away even as his cock twitched in his briefs.

“Shh,” Steve said. “It’s okay.”

One of his hands came up to cup Clint’s cheek and his thumb stroked slowly over his cheekbone.

“If that’s what you want, it’s okay,” Steve said.

“Please, Daddy,” Clint whispered this time.

Steve kissed him again, deep and ridiculously hot. Clint rocked slowly in his lap and let himself be kissed until he had to pull away to gasp for air.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Steve asked, one hand stroking Clint’s back.

“Want you to fuck me again,” Clint said, playing with one Steve’s suspender straps and snapping it against his chest.

Steve’s hand closed over his, stopping him in his tracks.

“Do you think that’s a nice way to ask?” he said, gripping Clint’s hand firmly.

“No, Daddy,” Clint said, dropping his gaze.

“I didn’t think so. Why don’t you get up and bend over the desk, and show me just how good you can be.”

Clint tried to get up in such a rush that he nearly fell in a heap on the floor. Steve chuckled, but for once in his life Clint got the impression of someone laughing with him instead of at him.

Clint got rid of his slacks and briefs in a rush and tugged off his shirt so that he could show off his back and shoulders. Steve rummaged in a drawer, and Clint heard the snick of a bottle - _and holy shit, did the Director of Shield keep lube in his desk??_

He definitely did because a second later a cold wet finger was circling Clint’s hole.

“God, Clint, you’re so pretty. Even better than I remember,” Steve said.

Clint had never wanted to be called pretty before, but the way Steve said it in a gravelly voice, his neatly pleated khakis pressed to the back of Clint’s bare thighs made Clint whimper. 

“Shh, baby, I got you,” Steve said.

He stopped teasing Clint’s hole and let his finger sink in. He opened Clint up slowly, leaning in to murmur about how sweet and good Clint was. He had Clint panting on his fingers, but didn’t let up until Clint whimpered, _“Please.”_

Steve shushed him again and pulled his fingers out. Clint adjusted his feet, trying to prepare himself, even though listening to Steve undo his belt made his cock leak.

Clint turned his head when he heard a condom wrapper.

“No condom, please?” he asked

“Clint,” Steve said with a frown.

“The serum means you can’t give or catch STIs, right? So we don’t need one,” Clint said.

Steve was still frowning, so Clint arched his back a little more.

“I want to feel you, Daddy, I didn’t get to last time. Please? ” he said, biting his lip and letting his eyelashes flutter.

A vein pulsed in the side of Steve’s neck. 

“Some other time, we’re going to talk about risk taking,” Steve said slowly, but he dropped the unused condom on the desk.

Clint moaned a little when he felt the tip of Steve’s cock rub against his rim, and then he took a deep breath as Steve started pushing inside. He was thick just the way Clint remembered and it took his breath away to feel how Steve’s cock opened him up. He wanted nothing more than to be here right now, spread wide for Steve to fuck him.

“Oh fuck Clint,” Steve said as he bottomed out. “You’re so tight, baby, you feel so good.”

“Fuck me, Daddy,” Clint rasped out, feeling like he was only moments away from coming. 

Steve did, with big long strokes that had Clint banging into the desk. His belt buckle kept knocking against Clint’s leg, a little scrape of pain that made Steve’s thrusts all the more sweeter. Clint moaned with every thrust, trying to squeeze around Steve, trying to make it good for him.

“You feel so good, Clint. You’re so good for me, look at you. So good for Daddy,” Steve panted. 

Clint whimpered and tried to hide his face in the crook of his elbow, but Steve roughly tugged his arm away.

“Don’t hide, sweetheart. It’s all true,” Steve said.

He leaned in over Clint, covering both of Clint’s hands with his own where Clint had wrapped them around the edge of desk. He was nearly flat against Clint’s back like this, and so deep inside him. His thrusts were short, but inescapable, and Clint writhed under him.

“Are you close, Clint?” Steve murmured.

“Yes, Daddy.” 

His cock was already dripping all over the desk and his balls were tightening.

“Such a good boy, Clint,” Steve said. One of his hands dropped down to cup Clint’s ass. “Go ahead and come for me, baby, that’s a good boy.”

His thumb slipped down to rub against Clint’s perineum. 

Clint gasped and squirmed, and then he was moaning and coming in Steve’s hold. He panted and gasped as Steve fucked him through it and his cock spilled all over Steve’s desk.

“So good, Clint, so good,” Steve was moaning. “Can I, baby?”

“Come in me, Daddy,” Clint said. His post-orgasm self cringed a little bit, but Steve’s hips jerked and he started coming in Clint’s ass. He came and came, and Clint hadn’t realised how much the condom had fooled him last time as come started trickling out around Steve’s cock. Steve was leaving him full of come this time.

“Oh fuck,” he muttered, his cock twitching at the thought.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Steve said, straightening up to stand. It made his cock slip out a little and Clint felt more come slide down his leg.

“I’m great. I’m amazing,” Clint said, pushing himself up from the desk. His knees threatened to buckle on him. “You’re practically 108; how am I the one having trouble standing?”

“I’m 87, thank you,” Steve retorted. He also wrapped an arm around Clint and pulled him down to settle back in his lap on the chair.

Clint clung to him a little bit, though he wasn’t going to admit that. It had been a long time since he’d had such a weird day, but here he was sitting on this man’s lap, come leaking from his ass and wrecking the man’s pants, and he’d learned he had a Daddy kink. Who knew.

“Someone could come in,” he realised out loud.

“I put my office on lockdown as soon as we started kissing,” Steve said.

Clint narrowed his eyes. 

“That’s impressively sneaky of you,” he said.

“I mean, I am the Director of a spy agency. I like to think I’ve learned a few tricks along the way,” Steve said with a grin.

Clint started to smile back, then shivered as the air came on. Steve tucked him in closer to his chest, radiating heat like a furnace.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Clint said, mostly joking.

“Don’t start that again unless you mean it,” Steve said, and Clint looked down to see that Steve was still mostly hard.

Well. That could be interesting.


End file.
